Letters
by spkpoet
Summary: Okay, this is a little thing I put together for if Lily had known about Peter, and tried to go to Voldemort to stop him. It's just a couple letters to each of the loyal marauders and Harry.
1. Prongs

Dear Prongs,

I'm sorry to be doing this to you. I love you so much, but this is the only way to save Harry or you. I must say goodbye. Do not come after me, whatever you do. While I'd love to see our son grow up, I don't want you to miss that just because I am. Tell him I love him so very much. Have Padfoot and Moony help with the beginning of the second generation Marauder's life.

I love you so much. Promise me that you will do everything in your power to make sure our son grows up with his father. I could not bear it if he had no parents to see him off his first year. Keep Padfoot out of Azkaban, and leave Snivillus to me. He'll pay for his part in this.

I love you, Prongs. I have loved you since fifth year when you stood up for me. Here is how you can still love me: DON'T come after me. Stay home and raise Harry. Please.

I love you,

Lilyflower

P.S. Give this other letter to Harry when he leaves for Hogwarts; no sooner than his first time on the train. I love you.

P.P.S. Give the other two letters to their entitled recipients.

P.P.P.S. I love you more than you can imagine. Stay safe, and out of Azkaban. Teach Harry how to prank.


	2. Padfoot

Dear Padfoot,

Stay out of Azkaban! The last thing my son needs is a godfather in jail! I'm sorry I'm doing this to everyone, but please, keep Prongs from coming after me. Don't come after me, stay close to Moony. I want the two of you to help Prongs raise Harry. Make sure he knows I only did this to save him.

If something does happen to Prongs, don't let Dumbledore take Harry to Petunia. I don't think she would do anything to dreadful to my son, but I don't trust her husband. I want you, Prongs, Moony and my son to stay together. Stay safe. Make sure Harry knows how much I love him.

Lots of Love,

Lily

P.S. Make sure my son knows how to play Quidditch, but also make sure he at least knows a little bit about the Muggle world.


	3. Moony

Dear Moony,

I'm sorry. You took me in and treated me like a sister at Hogwarts, and now I'm leaving, knowing I'm about to die. I know that is no way to repay your kindness and love, and I'm sorry.

Please, stay safe. Don't come after me. I'm going to tell you something, because I think you can handle it better than Prongs or Padfoot. Wormtail was the traitor. Please don't go after him. Voldemort knows you would do that, and knows that would be the easiest way to attack you.

I want you and Padfoot to help Prongs raise Harry. Make sure my son knows how much I love him, and that I'm only leaving him to keep him safe. I don't want to miss watching my son grow up, but I'd rather miss it, than it not happen at all.

Keep Padfoot out of Azkaban for me, I don't want to think of what Prongs would do if his best man ended up in jail. I want Harry to grow up knowing what love is. If anything happens to Prongs, don't let Dumbledore send Harry to Petunia. Please, Moony.

I love you, and I'm sorry. Watch over my husband and son. I'll miss you. Whatever you do, though, do not go after Wormtail. Don't come after me. I want my son to know you, Moony. I want my son to know my brother.

I love you, Moony.

Lils


	4. Harry

Dear Harry,

I love you so much, and I'm so sorry I had to leave you. I didn't want to, but it was the only way to keep you and your father alive. If you're reading this, and your father did what I asked, you should be on your way to Hogwarts for the first time. I hope you are making lots of friends, and although no mother wants it, I'm sure there are a few enemies already. Don't worry, they aren't your enemies, they are the children of your father and my enemies. If that isn't the case, watch out.

I love you, Harry. I'm so sorry I couldn't watch you grow up. I have a feeling your father will have given you the cloak and map by now, and Padfoot's probably given you the talk. If your father hasn't told you stories about when he was in school, and got in trouble with me, ask him some questions about his fifth year with the Marauder's when you get home for Christmas.

Don't get into too much trouble, I believe there is a Weasley about your age, so try and make friends with him if you haven't already. His parents were real good friends with your father and I. I believe the son in your year goes by either Ron or Ronald. I also believe they had a daughter a few months ago. (From the time I am writing this, so she's a year younger than you.)

Don't get in Filch's way, say hello to Hagrid, don't break too many rules. Curfew is there for a reason, don't be out afterwards. Listen to the prefects and Head students. Stay safe. Don't go looking for trouble like your father. Moony and Padfoot ought to have seen you off with your father.

I love you so much, son. I wish I hadn't had to leave you.

Love,

Mum.

P.S. If you try out for Quidditch and make it, write your father and tell him your mum said "I told you so."


	5. Epilogue?

Lily quickly stashed the letters in James's shirt pocket, knowing that he would find them in the morning. She just hoped he would do what she asked and not come after her.

After swiftly wiping a stray tear from her face, the young mother left her room and followed her son's laughter into his nursery, quietly entering so as to not disturb her husband and break her son's excitement.

"James, I'm going out for a little while. I'll probably stop by my parent's house or something. I love you." Lily said this quietly and quickly, trying not to let her emotions show in her voice. She leaned down to kiss Harry and give him the last hug she would ever be able to give him. Then she reached up and wrapped her arms around James's neck, wishing she could hold on forever. She kissed him full on the lips, knowing it would be their last kiss. Telling both of her men goodbye, Lily stepped out of the nursery and apparated to Peter Pettigrew's hideout.


End file.
